Seja Meu Amor!
by CathyPires
Summary: O dia mais feliz da vida de Isabella Black foi quando ela viu a maravilhosa linha azul dando o resultado de positivo para seu teste de gravidez.Mas também foi o dia em que ela recebeu uma notícia que mudaria seus planos para sempre:Isabella descobriu...
1. Avisos

**Título:** SEJA MEU AMOR

**Autora:** Cathy Pires.

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella, principalmente.

**Gênero: **Romance.

**Censura:** NC- 13

**Sinopse:**O dia mais feliz da vida de Isabella Black foi quando ela viu a maravilhosa linha azul dando o resultado de positivo para seu teste de gravidez. Mas também foi o dia em que ela recebeu uma notícia que mudaria seus planos para sempre: Isabella descobriu que estava viúva.  
Agora, ela tinha que continuar seu caminho independente e como futura mãe, o único consolo de Bella é admirar seu vizinho, Edward Cullen, um charmoso e irresistível bombeiro devotado a salvar vidas.  
Embora decidida a não se envolver mais com homens que vivem perigosamente todos os dias, Edward tinha algo diferente, algo que fazia Bella se sentir amada e protegida.


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO.**

Isabella Black estava sentada no banco da frente da pequena igreja, tentando ignorar as palavras ditas pelo pastor. O olhar da moça fixava-se em um caixão. O de seu marido. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar! Como Jacob poderia ter falado com ela por telefone em um dia e estar morto três dias depois? O casamento deles nem havia começado. Não tinha nem três meses.

Lágrimas ameaçaram cair. Ela respirou fundo. Mais alguns instantes e já estaria em seu santo apartamento. Lá, poderia desabar tranquilamente.

A mãe e o novo padrasto, Phil, têm sido muito compreensivos nesses dias. Bella sabia que podia contar para eles para o que fosse preciso. Mas isso não mudaria o fato de que teria de seguir em frente sozinha. Ou quase...

Ela abraçou o segredo que tinha em si, que apenas a mãe e Phil compartilhavam. Não tivera nem mesmo a chance de contar a Jacob. Agora, ele jamais saberia que se tornaria pai em novembro.

Bella olhou para a mãe. Ela também estava grávida. Que estranho ter um filho ao mesmo tempo que a mãe! Ângela, sua amiga de colégio, estava grávida, mas isso era normal. Não que sua mãe fosse velha, porém Bella ainda achava curioso o fato da mãe e ela terem bebês praticamente juntas.

O pastor terminou o discurso e a última música foi cantada. À esquerda dele, a mãe de Jacob chorava. Bella sabia que Virgínia Black sentiria a dor de perder um filho pelo resto da vida. Ela era apaixonada por ele. Talvez até demais.

Bella se lembra bem de como era desconfortável o fato de Virgínia interferir em seu breve casamento. A mulher passava no apartamento quase todos os dias. Bella chegava a pensar que Jacob ficava na Base Militar para evitar a mãe.

Ele estava muito envolvido no trabalho. Mas ela ficava ressentida pelo tempo que Jacob se dedicava ao serviço ou quando ele dormia na base. Virgínia achava que o filho tinha de ficar com ela.

O caminho até o cemitério passou tão rápido que pareceu quase imperceptível. Assim como o enterro propriamente dito. Quando as cornetas soaram, Bella deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Ela nunca mais veria Jacob. Nunca mais ririam juntos, ou planejariam um futuro em comum. Ela o amara desde os 15 anos. Quase cinco anos.

O guarda de honra militar dobrou a bandeira, que estava cobrindo o caixão, e entregou-a ao tenente. Ele caminhou até Bella e lhe ofereceu a bandeira.

-Em nome de uma nação agradecida – disse ele, solenemente.

Ela a pegou, abraçando-a contra o peito, olhando por entre as lágrimas o caixão lustroso. Completaria 20 anos no próximo mês e já era viúva. Como seguiria em frente sem o homem com quem passaria o resto da sua vida?

- Isso é meu! – gritou Virgínia, puxando a bandeira. – Ele foi meu filho por muito mais tempo do que foi seu marido!

Billy, seu marido, tentou acalmá-la, mas os gritos tornaram-se ainda mais altos. Todos olhavam surpresos.

- Devo dar isso a ele? – perguntou Bella à mãe.

- Isso é seu. Guarde para o filho dele, para o meu neto. – respondeu Renée.


	3. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

São Francisco era maravilhosa em julho, pensou Bella enquanto mirava o oceano à distância, sentada em um banco do parque. Uma brisa constante soprava do oeste, mantendo as temperaturas baixas e ela sentia como se estivesse acordando de um longo sono. A morte de Jacob foi tão inesperada que ela parecia enxergar tudo de trás de um nevoeiro. Mas, ultimamente, ela começara a notar as coisas de novo. Como o homem que corria agora perto dela.

Bella já havia visto aquele rapaz antes. Vinha regularmente um dia sim e outro não. Ela chegou a pensar se não parava sempre ali naquela hora só para observá-lo. Ou será que era tudo apenas coincidência?

Agora, o homem estava fazendo uma série de exercícios nas barras de ginástica do parque. Os braços dele... eram musculosos e ele parecia fazer as flexões sem esforço algum. As costas e os ombros se contraíam enquanto ele subia e descia sem parar. E o peito nu bem delineado fazia a combinação perfeita com as pernas longas e firmes.

Quando terminou de se exercitar, ele olhou para Bella. Erguendo uma mão para um cumprimento silenciosos, começou a correr novamente, logo sumindo de vista.

Ela soltou a respiração que não sabia ter prendido.

Uau! Ele podia ser modelo, com aquele corpo maravilhoso. Ela comentou sobre ele com sua amiga Alice, que queria vê-lo de perto, mas Bella foi mais esperta. Não ia dividir aquele 'gato' com ninguém.

De repente, foi tomada pela culpa. Não podia estar interessada em outro homem. Acabara de perder o marido.

Quer dizer, não estava realmente interessada. Aquilo era apenas uma observação do corpo masculino. Mas, puxa, a vida continua!

Dez minutos mais tarde, tempo suficiente para que ele estivesse bem longe dos olhos, Bella se levantou para voltar para casa. As provas finais do segundo ano da faculdade já haviam acabado e ela precisava de dar uma olhada em seu material, para jogar fora o que não fosse mais precisar. Em seguida, tinha de limpar o apartamento e decidir o que fazer sobre a moradia para o futuro. Um conjugado próximo à universidade não seria apropriado a um bebê.

No entanto, não estava interessada em se mudar para a casa de sua mãe e seu padrasto, embora eles tivessem lhe oferecido essa possibilidade. Renée e Phil se casaram logo depois do casamento de Bella e Jacob. Seria muito desagradável interferir na vida deles.

Aliás, o casal estava tão explicitamente apaixonado, que ela sentia inveja da mãe por toda atenção que recebia do novo marido. Bella não tivera isso nos poucos meses em que ficara casada com Jacob. Ele passava tempo demais no trabalho. E tempo demais sem valorizá-la.

Atravessando a rua do parque, virou na direção do seu prédio. Pensara durante o trajeto sobre quando havia começado a notar o rapaz do parque. Talvez há umas duas semanas? Será que ele também era estudante, e tirava um tempinho durante a tarde para correr? Hum, mas ele parecia mais velho do que a maioria dos estudantes que conhecia... Talvez ele tivesse um emprego noturno e se exercitasse antes de ir para o trabalho.

Não que estivesse especulando, pensou consigo mesma ao abrir a enorme porta de vidro do edifício, pois não fazia nem cindo meses que o marido havia morrido. Mas também teria de se lamentar por isso o ano inteiro?

O telefone tocava quando ela chegou ao apartamento e correu para atendê-lo.

- Isabella? – era Virgínia, sua sogra.

- Sim, Virgínia – respondeu ela, jogando-se no sofá.

Mais uma onda de culpa. Ainda não dissera a Virgínia e Billy que seriam avós perto do Natal. Ficariam muito felizes ao saber que havia um bebê de Jacob a caminho. Então, por que ainda não lhes dissera a novidade?

- Onde você estava? Tentei ligar três vezes. Billy e eu queremos que venha jantar conosco essa noite. Billy quer falar sobre desmanchar o quarto de Jacob. Eu acho que ainda é cedo. O que você acha?

- Quando chegar a hora, você vai saber – disse Bella. Virgínia fazia a mesma pergunta pelo menos uma vez na semana. Bella não precisava se preocupar com isso. Ela e Jacob praticamente não viveram juntos durante o breve casamento...

- Nós não vamos usar o quarto. Acho que deveríamos deixá-lo como está.

- Ele não vai mais voltar, Virgínia – disse ela suavemente.

- Eu sei disso! – gritou Virgínia. – Meu filho se foi... Meu filho se foi...

Bella ouviu o lamento da mãe e segurou o próprio choro. Também tinha dificuldades em acreditar que jamais o veria de novo. Durante os últimos dois anos, ela apenas o vira por algumas semanas.

Pela primeira vez, pensou se eles não haviam se casado rápido demais. Foi o que sua mãe disse antes do casamento. "Bella, só se case depois que ele servir ao Exército." Será que as coisas seriam diferentes se eles tivessem esperado?

- Não posso ir ao jantar essa noite – disse Bella. – Tenho um compromisso. Mas quanto ao quarto, sugiro que espere mais um pouco.

Ela não queria ficar no meio de uma discussão entre Billy e Virgínia. Na maioria das vezes, ela ficava do lado do sogro, o que deixava Virgínia furiosa. Ele tinha uma visão muito mais prática das coisas.

- Que compromisso? – perguntou a sogra.

Bella suspirou. Ultimamente, Virgínia se tornara muito mais exigente. Queria ficar falando horas sobre Jacob e ficava ressentida de Bella precisar de tempo para estudar e ir às aulas. Quando as aulas terminavam, Virgínia queria ainda mais tempo com Bella.

A sogra parecia ter parado no tempo, desde a morte de Jacob. E esperava que Bella fizesse o mesmo. Saber sobre o bebê ajudaria ou pioraria as coisas?

- Gostaria de jantar com vocês no sábado. Está bom para você e Billy?

Ela lhes diria tudo no dia. Guardara segredo por tempo demais. Tinha uma consulta marcada com o obstetra na sexta-feira, e então poderia contar as últimas notícias sobre o bebê. Talvez um neto ajudasse Virgínia a seguir a vida em frente.

- Está ótimo. Esperamos você às seis no sábado.

Bella desligou o telefone e olhou para a foto de Jacob sobre a mesa.

- Sua mãe está me deixando louca! – disse ela.

Não houve resposta.

A culpa era uma companhia constante. Bella deveria estar sentindo uma dor tão grande quanto a de Virgínia, mas a verdade era que não estava. Sentia falta de Jimmy, é claro, mas as coisas mudaram muito desde os tempos do colégio. Bella tinha sua própria vida e ele não se encaixava nela. Jacob estava no Exército e ela certamente não tentou se encaixar por lá.

Tocou a barriga, desejando que o filho tivesse tido a chance de conhecer o pai. O próprio pai de Bella a deixara quando tinha apenas três meses de idade. Sabia bem o que era não ter pai. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Pelo menos, o neném teria Phil e Billy. Bella nem se dera ao luxo de ter avós.

Ela teria de se apoiar em amigos e no seu padrasto para dar ao bebê uma presença masculina. Até porque não pensava em se casar tão cedo. Se chegasse a se casar, seria com um homem com seguro, como um contador ou mecânico, não alguém de uma ares tão perigoso quanto as Forças Armadas!

Edward Cullen usava de toda a sua força para terminar o percurso. No final da pista, aonde fazia exercícios nas barras, um bela morena descansava em um banco. Ele a notara pela primeira vez há algumas semanas. A moça parecia visitar o parque todas as tardes à mesma hora. E ele sempre tentava ir no mesmo horário.

Edward se lembrou de quando ela sorrira da primeira vez que lhe acenara. Estava tentando descobrir uma maneira de conhecê-la melhor, mas não quando estivesse usando um short surrado e suando em excesso. Por duas vezes, ele retornara lá para ver se a encontrava, mas ela já tinha ido embora.

Ela deve morar perto do parque para vir com tanta freqüência. Edward mesmo tinha um apartamento em um prédio antigo a apenas alguns quarteirões dali. Era próximo ao quartel do corpo de bombeiros, e à universidade. Podia ir caminhando para os dois e economizava em transporte para o trabalho. Vários dos outros inquilinos eram estudantes. Ele era um dos moradores mais recentes. Acabara de se mudar há poucas semanas, quando fora transferido do quartel Hunter's Point.

Ele caminhou, notando o banco vazio. Talvez sexta-feira ele deixasse os exercícios de lado e fosse falar com ela.

Na sexta-feira , Bella pegou o ônibus até o novo apartamento da mãe no distrito de Marina. Após um rápido toque de campainha, Phil atendeu à porta, cumprimentando-a com um abraço.

- Como você está? – perguntou ele.

- Bem. E mamãe?

- Está ótima. Agora que entrou no quarto mês, está com mais energia!

Bella sorriu. Phil estava animado com o filho por chegar. Ele as acompanharia até o médico. Bella e a mãe escolheram o mesmo obstetra e organizaram suas consultas para que pudessem ser vistas ao mesmo tempo. Phil sempre acompanhava Renée, o que fazia com que Bella sentisse um tanto quanto abandonada. Mesmo assim, ela gostava de ir com eles.

- Olá, querida – disse a mãe, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Espero não tê-los feito esperar muito – completou Renée, sorrindo para o marido de modo especial.

Bella desviou os olhos. Era evidente o que eles estavam fazendo antes de sua chegada. Mais uma vez foi tomada pela inveja. Na verdade, estava muito feliz pela mãe. Já havia passado da hora de encontrar a felicidade com alguém. Bella apenas desejava ter a mesma sorte. A curta lua-de-mel e as poucas semanas de Jacob passou em serviço no país não contavam

- Queremos ir almoçar depois da consulta, vamos? – perguntou Renée.

- Vou para casa , se você não se importar. Meu tempo está um pouco apertado.

O almoço a atrasaria para seu "encontro" com o corredor. E, se ele mantivesse a mesma agenda, ela só poderia vê-lo de novo no domingo.

- Levaremos você para casa depois – disse Phil. – Vai economizar o tempo que passaria no ônibus.

- Tudo bem.

Ela ficaria de olho no relógio para se assegurar que chegaria a tempo.

Por um momento, achou tolice fazer planos sobre um estranho que veria à distância por apenas dez minutos. Mas era tão bom ver aquele homem atlético correndo! Torcia que isso fosse um bom sinal.

Ia perguntar a Alice. Não tinha certeza de que queria que a mãe soubesse sobre ela andar por aí observando homens desconhecidos.

- Estou planejando contar a Virgínia e a Billy sobre o bebê amanhã à noite – disse Bella, já no banco traseiro da van que Phil dera de presente a Renée. Um carro esporte não seria apropriado para a família.

- Eles ficarão muito felizes – respondeu Renée, olhando para trás, em direção da filha. – É claro que Virgínia vai querer saber a razão de você não ter contado antes. Mas Billy ficará imensamente feliz com a notícia.

- Espero que isso faça Virgínia pensar em algo além de Jacob. É muito difícil lidar com ela, mamãe. Ela só fica olhando as fotos antigas e falando sobre ele.

- É muito difícil para ela, Bella. Está tentando se segurar da melhor maneira possível. O tempo e as notícias sobre o bebê vão ajudar – tranqüilizou Renée.

- Quer ir às compras com a gente amanhã? – perguntou Phil. = Vamos olhar berços, trocadores de fraudas, cercadinho e outro apetrechos que sua mãe me convenceu ser necessário para recém-nascidos.

Bella riu, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu vou comprar minhas coisas em uma loja de segunda mão. Mas não ainda. Não tenho onde guardar no meu apartamento. Tenho de me mudar. Agora que estou de férias na faculdade, preciso encontrar outro lugar para morar. Graças a Deus, o seguro de Jacob sobre as despesas por um tempo. Como estou grávida, não seu se vou conseguir emprego.

- Você não vai comprar nada de segunda mão, menina – disse Phil, sorrindo – É para isso que servem os avós! Vamos comprar o que for preciso para o seu bebê.

- Não precisa, Phil...

-Claro que precisa, querida – respondeu a mãe, esticando a mão para tocar a de Phil. – Não fique envergonhada. Somos seus pais.

Bella ficou surpresa com a bondade deles. Ela conteve as lágrimas.

- Deixe-me conseguir um apartamento primeiro.

- Tem aquele onde morávamos. Você pode se mudar para lá – sugeriu Renée.

- Mamãe, já faz uns dois meses que você se mudou de lá. Por que ainda está segurando aquele apartamento?

Renée ficou em silêncio por um instante, olhando em seguida para Bella.

- Por causa do preço do aluguel e da quantidade de tempo que vivemos lá. Pelo o que a gente vê por aí, é super barato. Além do mais, achei que você pudesse se mudar para lá depois da morte de Jacob. Eu não quero pressionar você de jeito nenhum, mas é um apartamento de dois quartos, com ônibus na porta, comércio, a vizinhança é boa...

- Vou pensar a respeito.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. A mãe sempre cuidou bem dela. Mas será que Bella também seria capaz de cuidar tão bem de seu bebê? A mãe foi deixada sozinha com ela recém-nascida, pelo marido. Seus pais nunca lhe ajudaram. Bella estava muito melhor, com a ajuda de Phil e da mãe. E também sabia que Virgília e Billy ajudariam.

Bella fez o possível para chegar cedo ao parque. A consulta com o médico e a bateria de exames lhe garantiram que tudo progredia normalmente. Marcara outra ultra-sonografia para poucas semanas, mas, até agora preferia não saber o sexo do bebê. A barriga já estava visível, porém nem tanto. Ainda podia vestir algumas de suas roupas de grávida.

Sentada no bando do parque, Bella se recostou, deixando o sol quente bater no rosto. Era a primeira vez que se sentia feliz, depois da morte de Jacob. Dentro de poucos meses, teria um bebezinho para amar e criar, e um novo irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para conhecer. E, se seu filho nascesse primeiro, seria mais velho do que o tio, ou tia. Isso não parecia estranho?

Ela esperou e esperou. O tempo passava lentamente. Olhou para a pista de corrida. Nada de corredor.

Uma jovem mãe empurrava o bebê em um carrinho. Pássaros cantavam nas árvores. Não havia brisa, estava mais quente do que no início da semana.

Mesmo assim, Bella ainda esperava. Olhou para o relógio. Será que ele veio mais cedo? Mas, dez minutos depois, ela percebeu que não veria o homem naquele dia.

A decepção foi uma surpresa. Nem sabia o nome dele. Aliás, não sabia nada sobre ele. Mesmo assim, esperava cada vez mais ansiosa para vê-lo.

Passados 30 minutos, ela desistiu. Será que ele viria amanhã? Sábado era o dia do jantar com os Black, mas teria tempo antes de conferir se ele estaria lá no parque.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bella estava se sentindo ligeiramente enjoada quando chegou à casa dos Black no sábado à tarde. Tinha sorte por não sentir enjôo matinal que sua mãe sentia de tempos em tempos. Nem engordara muito. Até mesmo o cansaço que sua mãe sentia não era problema para ela. Mas ter de contar para os pais de Jacob que estava grávida deixava-a muito nervosa.

Virgínia a cumprimentou com um ar triste, abraçando-a por um longo momento, como se capturasse algo do filho através de Bella. Billy viria logo em seguida.

- Está descansando bastante? – perguntou ele, quando sentaram-se. Virgínia andava de um lado para o outro, servindo chá gelado.

- Na verdade, não. Tenho muita coisa a fazer – disse Bella.

- A faculdade só começa de novo em setembro. O que você fará até então? – perguntou Virgínia.

- Sente-se, por favor, Virgínia, tenho algo a lhe dizer – disse Bella, cada vez mais apreensiva.

Virgínia se sentou na beirada do sofá, ao lado do marido, um pouco preocupada.

- O que é?

- Estou grávida. Vou ter um bebê em novembro. Vocês serão avós.

O casal olhou para ela.

- Grávida? – disse Billy.

- Um bebê de Jacob? – perguntou Virgínia, exultante – Quanto tempo você sabe? Como está se sentindo? Oh! Billy. Seremos avós! Mas que grande surpresa!

Billy abraçou a mulher e sorriu para Bella.

- Isso é maravilhoso, querida.

- Mas porque não nos disse antes? – perguntou Virgínia, esforçando-se para se soltar dos braços do marido. – Jacob sabia?

- Na última vez em que falei com ele, eu ainda não sabia. Nunca tive a chance de contar isso a ele.

- Mas você teve a chance de nos contar antes – disse Virgínia, irritada. – Por que não nos disse antes?

- Querida, o mais importante é que agora sabemos – cortou Billy, com ar pacífico.

- É para quando? Temos muito o que planejar. Voc6e deveria se mudar para cá, querida, em vez de ficar naquele apartamentinho. Tem bastante espaço aqui. Não há espaço para um bebê onde você mora. Você pode ficar com o quarto de hóspedes e o bebê fica com o de Jacob.

- Obrigada, Virgínia. Agradeço, mas minha mãe e Phil já me convidaram para morar com eles...

- Ah, pára com isso! Sua mãe está esperando um bebê, também. Já estará às voltas com um recém-nascido. Imagine dois! Eu insisto que aceite nosso proposta.

- Na verdade, tenho outra opção. Por enquanto, estou pensando em me mudar para o antigo apartamento. São dois quartos, um para mim e outro para o bebê, quando nascer. E é perto de vocês e da minha mãe.

- Não quero saber. Insisto que venha morar conosco. Você já sabe se é menino ou menina? Temos de comprar móveis novos, não guardamos as coisas de Jacob; guardamos, Billy?

Bella apenas observava tudo, confusa. Ela esperava um certo entusiasmo, algum sinal de que Virgínia seguiria em frente, mas isso já estava saindo do controle. Ela não tinha intenções de viver com os pais de Jacob. E, apesar dos planos que Virgínia fazia, Bella era a mãe do bebê. Era ela quem iria decidir onde morar e que móveis precisaria para o bebê.

Billy percebeu algo no silêncio de Bella.

- Virgínia, vamos conversar mais sobre isso durante o jantar. Acho que todos nós estamos famintos.

- Como você pode pensar sobre comida, Billy? Nós vamos ser avós!

- Mas não essa noite. Nós convidamos Bella para um jantar. Vamos alimentar a menina.

Bella evitou Virgínia durante grande parte do jantar. Se deixasse, a sogra iria planejar a vida da criança até o momento de ir para a faculdade. Mas iria deixá-la sonhar. Isso era melhor do que ficar pensando incessantemente em Jacob.

Ela pensou em como ele encararia o fato de ser pai. Eles nunca falaram sobre filhos. Estivera concentrado demais no Exército. Quando se casaram, ela queria terminar a faculdade e começar a dar aulas antes de formar uma família. Será que ele ficaria feliz em ter um bebê tão rápido assim?

Aliás, será que ainda poderia assistir às aulas? Talvez sua mãe ou Virgínia pudessem olhar o bebê enquanto ela terminava a faculdade. Bem antes da criança entrar na escola, ela já teria se formado e poderia trabalhar.

Bella voltou para o presente, quando Virgínia parou de falar. Ela olhou para a sogra.

- Você me ouviu? – perguntou Virgínia, com certa frustração na voz.

- Estava pensando sobre o futuro. Espero conseguir meu diploma de professora antes da criança ir para a escola. Seria perfeito. Estaria em casa durante o verão e nos feriados, além de não precisar de babá, exceto por algumas horas no dia.

- Você não precisa trabalhar. Podemos tomar conta de você e do bebê.

- Não quero ser uma mãe dona-de-casa – disse Bella, lembrando que sua própria mãe trabalhou. Elas sempre foram muito próximas uma da outra apesar das horas que passaram separadas. E Bella tinha boas lembranças de sua infância.

- Talvez você devesse considerar a idéia de nos deixar criar essa criança – disse Virgínia. – Você é jovem, tem a vida toda pela frente. Você pode ir em busca do seu emprego.

- Eu criarei meu filho. Espero que avós sejam parte integrante da vida dele, mas é totalmente desnecessário que eles o criem tendo mãe.

Bella foi embora assim que percebeu que poderia sair educadamente. O jantar havia terminado. Ela não queria conturbar o relacionamento com os Black, mas se cansara de Virgínia pensar em ter um papel maior na criação do neto. Ela seria uma das avós. E entre as duas, Bella contaria muito mais com sua mãe.

Quando chegou em casa, telefonou para Alice.

- Como foi por lá? – perguntou Alice, ao ouvir a voz de Bella.

- Virgínia está obcecada com a idéia da criança agora. Chegou até a me pedir para deixá-la criar o bebê.

- Ela sente falta do Jacob. Fica tranqüila. Hum... mas, e então, viu o seu amigo?

- Que amigo? – Bella suspeitava sobre o que Alice queria dizer, mas se fez de tola.

- Ah, sim, como se você tivesse um monte de amigos secretos!

- Eu nem conheço o rapaz!

- Então, leva água para ele. Deve sentir muita sede ao ficar malhando para as garotas. Ofereça a ele da próxima vez.

Bella riu. Nunca imaginou fazer tal coisa.

- Alice, não pretendo conhecê-lo. Só gosto de observá-lo.

- Queridinha, você não morreu quando Jacob se foi. Você precisa encontrar outro partido e seguir em frente.

- Não faz tanto tempo que ele morreu...

- Mas ele se foi para sempre. Eu nem cheguei a conhecê-lo, e olha que somos amigas há quase dois anos.

Bella teve de concordar. Quando Jacob voltou para casa, em razão do serviço em São Francisco, eles se apressaram em se casar. Alice fora convidada para o casamento, mas não pôde comparecer. Nas poucas vezes em que Jacob esteve disponível, Bella preferia tê-lo apenas para si e evitava compartilhá-lo com as amigas.

- Não quero namorar tão cedo – disse Bella.

- Tudo bem. Espere mais um pouco. Mas não se tranque para a vida só porque Jacob morreu. Não me leve a mal, mas isso é muito ruim. Você é muito jovem para ficar viúva eternamente. Quer ir a um show amanhã?

Bella pensou em aceitar. Domingo, porém, era dia de corrida.

- Fica para a próxima.

Elas conversaram por mais um tempo e depois se despediram. Bella não acreditava que acabara de recusar uma tarde de diversão garantida com a amiga, para espiar um homem que nem mesmo conhecia.

Na tarde seguinte, Bella foi cedo para o parque. Torcia para que seu deus grego aparecesse. Queria algo que tirasse da mente o confronto com a sogra. Virgínia já telefonara hoje, sugerindo que Bella viesse até sua casa para discutirem mais sobre o assunto. O bebê só nasceria dali a quatro meses, mas Virgínia estava ansiosa para fazer planos.

Mais uma vez, seu atleta não apareceu. Será que ele desistira de correr? Talvez esteja trabalhando à noite e o horário tenha mudado. Ou talvez ele seja estudante e tenha ido para casa passar o restante do verão.

Qualquer que fosse o motivo, Bella ficou muito decepcionada por não vê-lo.

Em vez de desejar sorvete e picles durante a gravidez, será que ela estava com uma fixação em um estranho? Queria de todo jeito ver o rapaz, admirar seu corpo, e, talvez, até fantasiar conhecê-lo melhor algum dia...

Dificilmente ele estaria interessado em uma mulher grávida que, segundo sua mãe, logo estaria parecendo uma leoa-marinha.

Não que ela quisesse alguém interessado nela. Mas Bella sentia-se muito solitária. Nem quando estava vivo, os breves e-mails de Jacob ajudavam a dissipar esse sentimento. Agora, nem isso tinha mais.

Depois de mais três visitas ao parque, Bella estava pronta para desistir de sua empreitada. O homem, obviamente, já não corria mais durante as tardes. A moça tinha de encontrar outra atrativo.

Sábado à tarde era um dia muito movimentado no parque. Havia crianças correndo por todos os lados. Várias pessoas utilizavam a pista de corrida e os equipamentos de ginástica. Um casal de idosos caminhava lentamente pelo gramado conversando . Ela observava os esquilos subindo nas árvores. O sol estava quente demais para ficar se expondo a ele por muito tempo. Talvez ela saísse para uma caminhada, para um exercício leve. Quando voltasse ao apartamento, tudo o que tinha de fazer era arrumar as malas.

- Olá!

Bella levantou o olhar e piscou os olhos, surpresa, O seu deus grego estava bem ali na frente dela, com um gesso no braço.

- Olá. Senti sua falta, o que aconteceu com seu braço? – perguntou ela, olhando para o gesso e para as queimaduras no pescoço e no rosto.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Uma pequena briguinha com um incêndio teimoso. Vou ficar um tempo sem poder correr.

Bella sentiu algo estranho enquanto ele se recostava no banco de madeira. Ele estava perto demais, invadindo o espaço dela. Como esse homem conseguia roubar assim o ar que ela respirava?

- Sinto muito... – disse ela. – Mas o que houve mais?

Mantenha as coisas amigáveis, ela pensou. O olhar dela foi desviado para a boca do rapaz. Eram lábios tentadores...

- Quebrei ao cair de uma escada. Ficarei bem em algumas semanas. Até lá, nada de exercícios.

- É verdade! – exclamou, sorrindo para ele. Um brilho quente começou a dissipar o sentimento estranho que lhe invadira o corpo.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen – ele se apresentou.

- Isabella Black. Somente Bella. – disse ela, apertando-lhe a mão. – Foi sua casa que pegou fogo? – Enquanto dizia seu nome, sentia a mão quente, dura, calejada de Adam. Os olhos escuros do rapaz penetravam os dela.

- Não, não. Sou bombeiro. Estávamos tentando salvar um prédio antigo perto da Masonic. O fogo estava muito forte. Perdemos o controle.

- Oh! É um trabalho perigoso! Fico feliz por não ter acontecido nada de muito grave.

Um bombeiro! É por isso que corre no meio da tarde. Eles não trabalham em dias alternados?

- Você vem sempre ao parque? – perguntou ele.

- Quase todos os dias. Vou sentir falta daqui, estou de mudança – disse ela.

Hora de acabar com isso. Não havia futuro para uma amizade. Muito em breve, ela estaria de volta ao apartamento do outro lado da cidade que ele e sua mãe dividiam.

- Quando você vai se mudar?

- No final do m6es, provavelmente. Meu contrato de aluguel vence no fim de agosto e não vou renová-lo. Bem, preciso ir agora. Até logo!

Bella tinha se sair já, antes que arrumasse um punhado de razões para manter contato com Edward.

- Vou caminhar com você – disse ele.

- Meu apartamento não fica longe daqui. Não preciso de companhia. Até logo!

- Até logo, Bella...

Ele se virou e saiu do parque. Enquanto esperava o sinal para atravessar a rua, a moça percebeu que ele lhe seguira e estava a alguns passos de distâncias apenas. Quando o sinal abriu, cruzou a rua depressa e partiu em direção a seu prédio. Ela podia ouvir os passos atrás dela.

Bella se virou e pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Você está me seguindo?

- Depende do seu ponto de vista – falou ele, com ar bem-humorado.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou ela, um tanto quanto desconfiada.

- Você está indo na mesma direção que eu. Seu caminhar atrás de você significa que estou lhe seguindo, então sim, estou. Por outro lado, se virar em uma rua e eu continuar caminhando, então a resposta é não, não estou lhe seguindo.

- Você vai na frente – disse ela. Ele não parecia oferecer perigo, mas ninguém sabe. Na verdade, ela não se sentia ameaçada por um homem de braço quebrado. Um homem que parecia estar rindo dela. Que irritante!

Bella esperou até que Edward passasse por ela e, logo depois, o seguiu. Na outra esquina, ele virou na rua que ela viraria. Como sabia onde ela morava?

Ele olhou para trás e, quando ela entrou na mesma rua, Edward gritou:

- Você está me seguindo?

- Não, eu moro naquele prédio – ela apontou para o edifício à frente.

- É? E eu moro ali, no último andar, no lado direito.

Ela ficou surpresa com aquilo. Seria verdade?

- Você é estudante?`- perguntou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim.

- Nota-se. Há muitos estudantes nesse prédio. Prazer em conhecê-la, vizinha...

Edward se virou e entrou no edifício. Quando se aproximou das caixas do correio, apontou para uma delas. Ela se aproximou e leu o nome: E. Cullen.

O homem deslizou o dedo pelos nomes e parou no dela, B. Black. Em seguida, abriu a porta do saguão com a chave e segurou-o para ela.

Bella passou e sentiu o perfume dele. Seu coração acelerou. Que mal haveria nisso? Ela ficaria ali ainda por mais algumas semanas. Tornar-se amigo se alguém não significava ter um elo para a vida toda.

- Obrigada – disse ela ao se dirigir ao elevador. Edward permaneceu próximo à porta, observando-a com os mesmos olhos brilhantes e ar divertido.

- Seria seguir você, seu eu fosse no elevador também?

- Uma mulher deve sempre ser cuidadosa- lembrou ela.

- Você está certa. Se você se sente insegura, suba sozinha. Eu espero o próximo.

- Ah, deixe disso. Entre! Moro no quarto andar, em um conjugado.

Bella pensou seriamente se havia cometido um erro quando as portas do elevador se fecharam. Edward parecia preencher todo o espaço ali. Ela tentou ignorara as sensações que se reviravam dentro dela, o sentimento estranho que retornara. Queria conferir os cabelos, ter certeza de que o batom ainda estava no lugar. A blusa larga que usava camuflava a gravidez. Será que ele teria percebido? Ela notava cada detalhe dele; o rosto perfeito, a altura de quase 1,90, os cabelos cor de bronze desarrumados elegantemente...

Ela ficou muito mais ciente da presença dele do que esperava. Alice, em seu lugar, já teria feito algo para diminuir a estranheza daquele momento. Mas Bella permanecia com a língua presa.

Felizmente, o elevador chegou no andar dela. Quando as portas se abriram, Edward as segurou para que ela pudesse sair.

- Gostaria de me encontrar no terraço para um drinque mais tarde? – convidou ele.

O prédio tinha um pequeno terraço cujo telhado tinha uma parte em madeira. O dono do edifício permitira aos inquilinos trazer cadeiras e usar o local como um pátio. Bella adorou essa ares quando alugou o apartamento no verão passado.

- Bella, onde você estava? – Virgínia vinha pelo corredor, perguntando. – Estou aqui há mais de 20 minutos. Não esperava que você estivesse fora de casa... – disse a sogra, olhando Edward de cima a baixo.

- Quem é esse rapaz?

- É Edward Cullen, um vizinho. Edward, Virgínia Black.

- A sogra dela – completou rapidamente. – Venha, Bella, tenho alguns catálogos para lhe mostrar.

Edward viu Bella partir com a megera. Sentindo-se mal, voltou para o elevador e apertou o botão do seu andar.

Ele não sabia que Bella era casada! Tentou se lembrar se havia uma aliança no dedo dela. Se houvesse, certamente teria notado.

Mesmo assim, o que ela estaria fazendo, flertando com homens estranhos se tivesse mesmo um marido.

Ficou decepcionado por ela não estar disponível. Não que ele estivesse à procura de um relacionamento sério. Ela poderia ser apenas uma agradável vizinha com quem pudesse passar um tempo... E se quisesse explorar esse desejo, bem, isso era normal. Mas não se ela fosse casada. Ele não se envolvia com a mulher dos outros.

Edward entrou em seu apartamento. Isso é o que dá tentar descobrir mais coisas sobre a mocinha. Que ilusão a sua! Ou talvez tenha apenas interpretado os fatos da maneira errada. Riu consigo e foi até à cozinha. Pegou um refrigerante gelado e seguiu para o terraço. Não havia mais o que fazer. Estava de licença médica até que fosse liberado para trabalhar. Algo em torno de um mês e meio...

- Onde você estava? – insistiu Virgínia, enquanto Bella destrancava a porta.

- Fui dar uma caminhada no parque. Como faço quase todos os dias... Aliás, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Vim ver você. Será que uma sogra não pode mais visitar a nora? – respondeu ela, na defensiva.

- Claro que sim, mas isso foi uma surpresa. Do contrário, estaria em casa esperando você chegar. Sente-se. Gostaria de algo para beber.

Se Virgínia não tivesse aparecido, será que Bella estaria no terraço tomando um drinque com Edward?

- Chá gelado, se tiver. Quem era aquele rapaz?

- Um vizinho. Ele vive em um dos andares de cima.

Bella preparou a bebida rapidamente para Virgínia. Pegou um copo d'água para si e sentou-se ao lado da sogra.

- O que você trouxe? – ela tentou conter um suspiro. Torcia para Virgínia não se comportar mal dessa vez. Queria decidir por conta própria o que ela e o seu bebê fariam da vida, sem ceder aos desejos da sogra.

Virgínia puxou um catálogo da bolsa e abriu em uma página de móveis de bebê.

- Trouxe isso da loja. Veja! Achei esse lindo – disse ela, ao apontar para um sofisticado berço estilo francês.

Bella fechou o catálogo e entregou-o a Virgínia.

- Eu já lhe disse que minha mãe e Phil comprarão os móveis do quarto do bebê.

- Nós também somos avós. Sua mãe não precisa se preocupar com isso. Ela tem o próprio bebê a caminho. Eu não tenho nenhum. Comprarei o berço.

Como Bella lidaria com aquilo? Não queria ferir os sentimentos da mãe de Jacob, mas ela estava passando dos limites.

- Virgínia, não precisamos fazer nada hoje. Deixe-me mudar primeiro e me estabelecer. Teremos tempo para conversar sobre isso depois.

- Bella, você só está adiando o inevitável. O tempo passa depressa! Antes que você se dê conta, você terá o bebê e não terá nada pronto. Por mim, você deveria deixar tudo preparado logo.

- Eu vou, prometo. Onde está Billy?

- Foi jogar golfe.

- Talvez você devesse jogar também.

- Acho que não – respondeu Virgínia, nem um pouco abalada pela tentativa de Bella em mudar de assunto.

O que a sogra precisava era de um hobby, Bella pensou. Algo que desviasse a atenção do filho morto e do bebê a caminho.

- Aquele homem sabia que você era casada? – perguntou Virgínia de repente.

- Tecnicamente, não sou casada – disse ela, calmamente. Ela nem ao menos chegou a se sentir casada. Eles tiveram uma adorável lua-de-mel na semana seguinte ao casamento e cinco outras coités espalhadas entre várias semanas antes de Jacob partir. Eles nunca chegaram a fazer compras no supermercado juntos, nunca discutiram sobre que programa de televisão assistir ou receberam amigos para jantar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Claro que você é casada! – a sogra respondeu chocada.

- Acho que o juramento dizia "até que a morte os separe" – lembrou Bella, com bastante cuidado.

- Então você está saindo com aquele sujeito?

A emenda saiu pior que o soneto.

- Nada disso! Ele é apenas um vizinho e nada mais.

- Ele lhe ofereceu um drinque. Eu ouvi bem!

- Você está exagerando as coisas. Ele é apenas uma pessoa tentando ser agradável.

- Venha morar comigo e com Billy. Sua mãe está ocupada; você está de férias. Não precisa de nenhum dos apartamentos. Temos espaço de sobra.

- Não vou me mudar para sua casa, Virgínia. Obrigada pelo convite, mas já estou crescida e gosto de viver do meu jeito. Por favor, pare de me pressionar!

- Bem, se oferecer uma casa é pressionar, tenho certeza de que não foi essa a intenção. Vou embora e não precisa me acompanhar até a porta!

A sogra saiu do apartamento furiosa. Mas tinha tudo ao seu modo, droga?

Meia hora depois, Bella pegou o elevador e subiu até o terraço. Não havia ninguém. Ela não admitia, mas estava tremendamente decepcionada.

Sentou, então, em uma das cadeiras que deixara lá. Ela sentiria falta desse lugar quando se mudasse para o antigo apartamento, onde vivera com a mãe. E como sentiria!

O sol ainda estava quente, porém a brisa já podia ser sentida. De lá, ela podia ver as águas brilhantes do Pacífico. Era uma das vantagens do prédio.

Mas ela não estaria longe de marina, do cais e do Fort Mason no outro apartamento. Então, haveria muitos lugares para passear. A única diferença é que em nenhum desses lugares encontraria Edward...

Será que estaria se virando bem com aquele braço? Talvez fosse difícil cozinhar. Será que Edward gostaria que... Hum, talvez como um gesto de boa vizinha, ela pudesse preparar o jantar para Edward essa noite. Bella podia cozinhar algo fácil de ser comido com apenas uma das mãos e levaria para ele por volta das 18 horas. Ninguém veria malícia nesse ato, veria? Seria ótimo fazer isso!

E aí? Gostaram, odiaram? Me falem pelo amor de Santo Deus... Gente que ódio é esse da Virgínia??? Fiquei com medo de vocês, fato. To sendo muito boazinha, mas agora, como eu estou muito desenfreada, só vou postar se conseguir 10 comentários, ou seja, por enquanto tenho 6, então quero que cheguemos no 16. Vamos lá, pessoal! Sei que vocês são capazes! Rsrsrs... Tem muita autora aí que tem menos leitor do que eu, e exige muito mais, então nem reclamem. Aviso dado: CAPÍTULO NOVO SÓ COM MAIS REVIEWS = 10.

Dêêm uma passadinha no meu perfil e leiam as minhas outras histórias! Por favor *faz cara pidona da Tia Licinha*

Resposta das – maravilhosas – Reviews:

**Maria Lua – **Primeira reviewwwwwwwwwwww! Parabéééns pra nós duas! Rsrsrs. Que bom meu amor, que você está adorando! Fui checar o seu profile e eu percebi que leio tua fiiiic com a Lari! Amor além do Ódio! Muito MARAAAA *-*! *desviando do assunto rapidamente*

Muito obrigada, e comente para termos próximo capítulo,

Caty.

**Marydf Evans Cullen – **Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahua *rindo por você ter chorado pela morte do Jake* Mas eu to muito longe de você para apanhar por isso.... Muahahahaha... Fica com a mão coçando! Kkkkkkk... Gostastes mesmo da fic? Viu só porque o Ed-meu-marido não apareceu??? Coitadinho née... Mas a culpa foi parcialmente minha, levando em consideração que ele estava aqui... comigo... hum... anh... na nossa caminha...*momento tomatinho vermelho on* Rsrsrs... Quem quer matar a Caty levanta a mão aee! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Beijão querida e continue comentando,

Caty.

**buh-chan – **Obrigada meu bem, pelas poucas palavras mas que significaram muito pra mim.... Rsrsrsrs... Beijão e olha só: to continuando rapidinho (seu desejo é uma ordem),

Caty.

**SAMsamCullen – **Eieeee lindaaaaaa! Também morro de pena da Bells! Mas no futuro as coisas irão mudar (incluindo a minha-sogrinha-rabugenta-Virgínia) *falando de mais* *lalalalala* E pode ter certeza que terá mais raiva dela ainda. Kkkkk *falando demais ²* Tá vendo amor, como eu sou rápida?? Postei hojeeee! No dia seguinte, graças a super-hiper-mega-incentivadoras reviews de vocês, mas como viu acima, só irei postar com 10 reviews!

Beijullens pra você,

Caty

PS: Leia minha outra observação na resposta as reviews de 7 RA. E por favor me responda!

**Deboraa – **Oieee amadinhaaaa, você está gostando da idéia *-* !

Bem,*lá vou eu falar coisa que não devo* pode ser que a Vírginia enlouqueça, pode ser que ela não enlouqueça...Muahahaha, mas só irá saber se acompanhar a nossa fic. Mas eu não posso deixar de contar pra minha sogrinha que eu estou esperando um bebê, afinal avó é mãe duas vezes, ou seja, ela precisa saber, é um direito dela, assim como seria direito do Jake de saber que seria pai. *falando demaaaaaaaaaaaaais**uiuiuiui*,

Capítulo postado senhorita *fazendo reverência de soldado*,

Beijããããããão para ti,

Caty.


End file.
